Caught on tape: Denmark
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Skipper is forced to tell the story of what happened in Denmark.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Mr. Skipper, you understand what's at stake here right?" Lt. Geronimo said as he typed on his keyboard from the other side of the table. Skipper stared at him and nodded.

"Convict nodded, okay then Mr. Skipper. You understand why i'm here I trust." Geronimoa asked, Skipper nodded once again causing Geronimo to smile.

"Then talk penguin, I want to hear what you have to say about Denmark. We're not entirely sure what happened, but after 4 years we're still cleaning up the mess, we tracked you down to this location and we want you to talk." Geronimo said non-chalantly at the penguin, who cleared his throat.

"Do we have to be here?" Skipper asked nervously as he looked around, he was in the center of the zoo and almost every animal was watching the scene unfold, Geronimo smiled evilly at Skipper's question.

"Why Skipper, do you have something these animals wouldn't like to hear?" Geronimo asked, Skipper frowned, and nodded his head slowly, almost sadly. Causing Geronimo to smile.

"Interesting, well the sooner you talk the sooner we can go, or don't talk. I could just bring you in now, we have evidence to put you away for a long time Skipper. The only reason i'm bothering with this nonsense is that in this country we have to give everyone a fair trial." Geronimo said in a bored voice as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna rot in jail with your friend Hans."

"He's not my friend." Skipper said bitterly, Geronimo gave a amused smile at his response.

"Really, cause he told me some wacky stories about you two in that Japnese POW ca..."

"He's not my friend!" Skipper said even more forcibly, Geronimo smiled as he shook the handcuffs in his flippers.

"Your choice then Skipper, rot with Hans, or reveal your shame." Geronimo said with a large grin on his face, Skipper sighed.

"Fine then, i'll talk. It all started when..."

* * *

"Great view eh' Skipper." Albuquerkee said from beside Skipper as the two looked through the window of their hotel room. The agency had arranged for them to stay inside a local hotel in Denmark that catered to animal agents. The I.A.A. (International Animal agency) held quite a large pull throughout most places in the world.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, shame we can't stop to smell the roses. What with Dr. Dorsal messing around in the city somewhere." Skipper said with a tired expression. Throughout the month he had been called on back-to-back missions with no time for sleep. He was tired, but didn't want to tell the agency because he feared they would believe he was going soft. Skipper stiffled a yawn, while Albuquerkee smiled.

"Jeez Skipper, again with your work ethic, you gotta let loose every now and again. Remember in Paris last week, that chick came right up to you and put the moves on you. That cat was hot and obviously wanted you, and you let her get away." Albuquerkee said with a grin.

"And that girl was hot." Albuquerkee said with achuckle, Skipper smiled at his friend.

"The only reason I did that was because that idiot Blowhole had a plan we had to stop, the only reason we were in that bar was to gather information."

"Well you could have obtained some information on the female anatomy of a siamese cat if you had said yes."

"But we saved the Louvre from being robbed of all of it's priceless works of art, that's probably worth alot more."

"Not the point Skipper, the point is that you are too obseesed with work, you gotta relax every once in awhile." Albuquerkee said with a smile as he started walking towards the door.

"Come on Skipper, they've got a bar downstairs that we could hang out at for awhile. We'll get drunk and hit on some girls, just like old times. You know, like before the agency." Albuquerkee said with a smile, Skipper smiled as well. Albuquerkee had a sense of charm and charisma that always seemed to work on Skipper.

"Fine, let's go." Skipper said, giving in to his friend. Albuquerkee chuckled as he held the door open for his friend.

"That's the old Skipper!" Albuquerkee said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another shot for my buddy over here!" Albuquerkee said happily to the bartender as he turned to his friend. Skipper sat beside him while the same siamese cat from the night before kept close to him, purring softly as she did so. Albuquerkee smiled at the smile on his friend's face as he downed the shot the bartender had given to him.

"Feeling better Skipper?" Albuquerkee asked with a cheerful expression, Skipper smiled.

"Yeah, i'm glad I listened to you, I could've been asleep in my bed instead of here with you and Katie." Skipper said happily, as Katie leaned up closer against him.

"I'm glad you listened to him too." Katie said seductively as she leaned even closer to the penguin. Albuquerkee laughed at the display.

"How sweet, you cured Skipper's paranoia." Albuquerkee said with a smile as Skipper and Katie continued to smile.

* * *

"Stop, stop!" Geronimo shouted, Skipper smiled at his interviewers outburst.

"What it is, i'm talking aren't I?" Skipper said smugly, Geronimo slammed his fist on the table and sneered.

"You're just stalling now Skipper, nobody wants to hear about you and this Katie. We want to hear the story of how you screwed up our home sweet Denmark!" Geronimo screamed while Skipper continued with his smug smile.

"Well all you asked was for me to tell you the story of what happened in Denmark, you didn't say..."

"Don't smart-ass me!" Geronimo yelled as he once again slammed his fists on the table. Seeing Skipper's smug look only fueled his rage.

"Well maybe if you asked me some specific questions we could get somewhere." Skipper stated cockily, obviously thinking he had some sort of advantage in this area. Geronimo grinned evilly at Skipper's compromise.

"Okay Skipper, we found Lt. Albuquerkee lying stone dead in the basement of 'Cuisine Maison' filled with lead. How did this happen?" Geronimo said with a smile as he noticed Skipper's face darken.

"Oh, and in a car parked less than 20 yards away we found a car with a dead siamese cat in the drivers seat. A small bullet wound inside her skull, any ideas on that?" Geronimo asked still smiling, Skipper's head fell down at Geronimo's words, he could hear the spectators gasping.

"55 dead women, found in a warehouse. The prime minister assasinated, and a red mask found at the scene of a church where a mass suicide had just been committed by a cult. And your DNA was found at all of these crime scenes." Geronimo said, taking time to enjoy how Skipper was reacting to his accusations. He heard the animals gasps grow louder, and he could make out whispering amongst them.

"And that's not half of it, we also have..."

"Shut up, i'll talk. Just don't bring up anymore, I don't wanna remember that night..." Skipper said, his lip quivering as he did so. He put his head in his flipper.

"I killed all those people, with my bare hands. After a million washings they're not even close to being clean." Skipper whimpered, Geronimo laughed at the penguins pain.

"Well then Skipper, care to tell us how that happened, it sounds quite interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

"The prime minister assasination was not my fault, or at least I didn't kill him directly." Skipper explained. Geronimo smiled evilly as he leaned in closely to the penguin.

"Interesting, tell me more."

* * *

"Oh god, what have I got myself into?" Skipper asked himself quietly as he sat in the bed in the hotel room. He had snuck in through the window to avoid the unknown assassin who had been trying to kill him for most of the night. He had no clue as to whether the room was occupied or not, or even the name of the hotel. All he knew was that he had lost the eye of the assassin and was tired. So he decided to stop inside the room, he was just about to take a nap on the bed when.

"Oh god, another day another bill that needs passing." The prime minister said as he stretched and walked out of the bathroom. Skipper turned white and dashed to the underside of the bed. The prime minister sighed as he sat down on the bed that Skipper had just laid down upon. The man just sighed, and to Skipper's shock pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it up to his forehead.

"I'm not sure if I can handle the stress anymore." The prime minister said as he took the safety off his gun and pulled the trigger, sending blood into the wall. As if on queue a second gunshot hit the prime minister's belly as he fell down onto the bed. Skipper didn't have time to mourn over the death of the countries beloved leader because of that gunshot. The penguin immediately grabbed the gun and jumped out of the window to go outside. He'd definitely had enough of this mysterious shooter.

* * *

"So, you expect me to believe that the beloved leader of Denmark shot himself?" Geronimo asked, Skipper nodded causing Geronimo to slam his fist on the table.

"If you expect me to believe that then you've got another thing comin'." Geronimo said with a growl, Skipper smiled.

"Out there is a fortune waiting to be had, if you think i'll let it go you're mad you've..."

"Don't play smart with me Penguin!" Geronimo screamed, Skipper just smiled at Geronimo's anger towards him.

"You know what Skipper, I get the feeling you're not taking this thing seriously."

"Why so serious?" Skipper said after Geronimo, causing Geronimo's anger to heat up. His face was turnng a violent red, and to everybody's shock the anger penguin pulled out a gun and pointed it at Skipper.

"If you think this is a game Skipper, then I guess you're right. This is a game, but in this game you're playing with your life. Make the wrong move and I blow your brains out all over the concrete floor of the zoo. Is that clear to you!" Geronimo yelled as he held the gun up to Skipper's forehead. The penguin sighed and nodded his head. Geronimo smiled and put the gun away.

"Now then Skipper, would you please tell us about the group of dead ladies."


End file.
